Hey Greggy!
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: a very funny song fic that came up while listening to the gogo's and some 80's music. damn that make's me feel old. drunk Grissom, Cath, Warrick, and Nick. oh and it's Nicky's Bday.


1

Hey Greggy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Or Nick and Greg. I also don't own the song Amazed that belong's to lonestar.

Summary: Nick explain's that they do love each other through a song on his birthday. What better birthday present than having Greg as his lover.

" hey Nicky isn't today your birthday." shouted Cath from the Locker room. She had purposefully wanted to say that so they could throw a party cause put it this way a drunk Nick was a funny. Oh and she really to let loose.

"Yeah why?" Nick said Back.

"Uh-oh Nicky you know what that mean's. hey Guy's b-day party at Nicky's house I Got the Vodka!" Warrick cheered. The locker room was filled with cheer's at that.

---- Nick's very Drunk b-day party ----

The music was blasting as the CSI team partied on. Grissom was drunk due to Sara spiking his Drink and well he was a very funny Drunk. Cath and Warrick were sloshed as well and Nick was getting close to shitfaced Drunk. Until he called out at the top of his lung's. "hey aren't you gonna sing happy b-day." he said waving his sixth bottle of Vodka. Suddenly the song was changed and on came a song that literally floored Greg and Sara the only Sober one's. Greg was drinking his new beverage addiction. Brisk iced tea. ( A/N: that's Brisk baby 0.-) and Sara had an Arizona watermelon juice. But the song literally floored them. As a very weird came on that had Nick, Cath, Warrick, and Grissom dancing wildly and drunkenly in the living room.

Oh mickey your so fine you so fine you blow my mind

hey mickey. X3

hey mickey you been around all night and that's

little long. You think got right but I think you it wrong.

Why wont you say good night so you take me home mickey

cause when you say you will you always say you wont

your giving me chill's baby please baby don't.

Every you still leave me all alone mickey

oh mickey your so pretty cant you understand you

take me by the heart when by the hand. Oh mickey what

a pity you don't understand it's guy's like you mickey

not what you mickey, mickey don't break my heart mickey

hey mickey.

by the time the song was done Cath and Warrick were laughing and Nick had stumbled over to Greg. "Hey Greggy your so fine your so fine you blow my mind hey Greggy." Nick said as he pulled Greg to dance. Suddenly Cath and Warrick and even Grissom were singing the made up song by Nick for Greg. " oh Greggy your so pretty you don't understand you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand.!" Nick sang. As he let go of Greg he kissed him. Greg was shocked to say the least. " I love you Greggy!" Nick said as he went fr another kiss. Greg's mind was clouded. 'Omigawd my every dream is coming true.' Greg though. "Hey get a room. Oh and it's about time right." Cath yelled raising her bottle. "Yeah bout time!" was the yelled reply even from Sara. "Now go get a room and fuck like bunnies there" was Grissom's reply of all people.

---- next day -----

Greg was stirring from sleep. He had the wierdest dream. Yet as he was waking he felt warmth and snuggled to it. "You know you purr when you sleep Greggy" came the voice of the warmth. Greg's eye's snapped open. "Nicky? What? Im sorry I mean uhh it not what it look's like" Greg rambled. Nick smiled fondly. "Of course it is. I mean im naked your naked im covered in your umm well never mind that. And I bet your butt hurt's doesn't it?" Nick laughed. Greg blushed. "No of course not!" Greg said trying not to make Nick made. Suddenly Nick slapped Greg ass and he felt white hot pain in his spine and ass. "Ahhhhh. You Bastard!" Greg growled. Nick laughed again. "What did we do?" Greg asked afraid to know the answer. " I got Drunk confessed my undying love through 80's music. and then we came in here were you rode me until you passed out" Nick said calmly. Greg blushed, "and your okay with that?" Greg asked head lowered. "What that you rode me till you passed out? then the answer is hell yea that was way sexy Greggy. oh that and your face was so hot when you tried to concentrate." Nick said laughing. "Greggy will you be mine in like marry me?" Nick said quickly. "Wow isn't that going to fast. I mean that's fast" Greg stuttered. Nick frowned. "No it's not I wanted to marry and have you ride me since I saw you. And since one wish is granted now for the other." he said sounding a little scared. "Well I've loved you for a long time. Not since I met you since that day I saw you naked I think so yeah sure."Greg smiled blushing. Just then Warrick and the rest walked in. "Hey Nicky you seen Greg any.." Cath started but stopped when she saw Nick sitting up covered in what looked like well she rather not mention. Then when she saw Greg pull up the blanket covering various hickey's and hiding she smiled. "I see you guy's had fun. Look's like Sara and Gil weren't the only to people to have fun." She smiled. Nick paled. "What?!" he said jumping from the bed naked and he pulled on cloth's and ran to the living to see a very naked Sara and Gil laying on his couch naked as the day they were born. "Oh my god!!!!" he yelled. Gil and Sara jumped awake looking at each other than a very messy Nick and then a very hickey covered yet nakedly wrapped Greg. "What a night and party. Look's like you got a little extra present Nicky" Sara said groggily. "Hey that's my fiancee you guy's keep saying that about like he's some brothel worker!!!" Nick fummed pulling a very red Greg to him possessively.

---- year's later ----

" Ariadne put that chocolate down this instant!!" Greg called to his daughter as he set the table. As they sat down to eat Nick threw Food at Greg who looked appalled at him. "Your worse than a kid Nicky" he said throwing his mashed tater's at him. Soon they were having yet another food fight in laughter. Nick and Greg are married with One Daughter working on getting A boy. And now they are yet again being the fun yet crazy parent's they are. " hey greggy!!!" Nicky started to song again as well as there daughter Ariadne, suddenly a couple of mashed tater's hit Nick in his face with good accuracy.

The end.

A/N: it is 3

;44 in the morning please review but remember I suffer from very bad prblem's such as insomnia and ocd as well bi polar multi-personality disorder, and add to adhd so please don't hate it. I didn't take my med's and it is like I said 3:44 AM so yea im not really sane right now love ya's by now. The grammar is gonna suck but im tired so tell me what is wrong and I'll fixy it okay.


End file.
